


The Syrian and The Gladiator

by kateyes085



Series: The Syrian and The Gladiator [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understands Crixius' blind obsession to find Naevia.  He understands the emptiness within his soul when Nasir blesses him with a small, weak smile and he is made whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Syrian and The Gladiator

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be an ongoing series. I am more leary about posting since it isn’t complete yet. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.

~*~

The first time Agron sees the boy, he is arrogantly standing with the other gathered male slaves of the liberated villa.  Spartacus is breathing fiery words of freedom.  He snatches the boy's collar from his neck that binds him to his position.  The boy looks lost and confused.  The band of lighter skin around his neck marks his years of servitude. He reaches for the absent security his collar represents.  The boy had known no other fate.  What was he to do with this _gift_?

_What is your name do you go by little man? So that I may properly morn your passing._

_I'm called Tiberius._

Tiberius makes his decision when he raises sword and run through the Roman solider so as to protect Spartacus from his exposed flank.   

_Nasir … my brother called me Nasir._

Agron did not want to split from Spartacus, but he saw no other alternative, but for the greater good of the group, so he moves towards Vesuvius.  _Fucking Syrians_ … Nasir made his choice yet again.  He chose to help find Naevia in the mines.  He thought his knowledge of the mines would be of some help to their rescue attempt. 

They were taking too long to return.  He prayed to any and all Gods who would listen for their safe return, but his impatience overtook rational thought.  The search party moves forward through the darkened woods searching for any survivors and evading the Roman centuries.  Agron looks for his stubborn, pigheaded Syrian fool  …. _Fucking Syrians_.

The dawn broke over the forest and the morning mist rose from fallen leaves when Agron first sees a bloodied, ragged Spartacus and Mira standing to fight any oncoming attackers.  His face splits in a wide grin of relief.  He checks them in passing.  He sees Nasir slumped against a tree with Naevia watching over her charge, dagger at the ready to defend to the end. 

Agron stumbles towards him, kneeling before Nasir gently cupping his chin and lifting his gray, ashen face so that he may gaze upon his love; for at that moment, Agron understands.  He understands Crixius' blind obsession to find Naevia.  He understands the emptiness within his soul when Nasir blesses him with a small, weak smile and he is made whole again.

~*~

Agron still reels from Naevia's bitter words.  He sent her and the Medicus away.  He kneels at Nasir's side and brushes a few stray wisps of hair away from his sweaty brow.  He breathes deeply and rubs his palms over his burning eyes. 

She was right.  Everything she said was right.  Her words cut swifter than a blow to the torso.  He was winded from the realization, literally staggered back at the venoms words.  They were marked of desperation and despair.  Her love sacrificed himself so that she could be free and now he awaited his fate at the arena. 

But what more could Agron have done?  Would that he had gone with them?  He loathes that he did not, but Spartacus was right.  To do so, would have lead to more falling to their deaths in the mines.  Perhaps, he could have spared Nasir his injuries.  More likely they both would have fallen. 

He rests his palm on the top of Nasir's hair and rests his other palm over his steadily beating heart and bows his head near Nasir's listening to him breath deeply as his body heals. 

Mira finds Agron asleep.  She gently wakes him.  "Spartacus sends for you," he nods and takes to leave, but turns back and gently kisses Nasir warm forehead tracing his fingers over his smooth brow before he departs. 

They plan the rescue of their brothers from the arena to save Crixus and the other captured men.  Nasir limps towards them, "Where do we go."

"Nasir," Agron breathes in relief smiling widely.  Nasir is wounded and frail, but he is alive and he yet breathes.  Agron strides purposefully to his friend, cupping his cheek and lightly running his fingers down the back of his neck.

"Give me sword.  I would join you," Nasir promises weakly clutching his bandaged wound and bravely swallowing a wince of pain.

"I would have you rest yet a little longer," Spartacus orders gently watching the pair. 

Nasir fidgets in disappointment.  Agron squeezes the back of his neck reassuringly.  He leans down to make eye contact.  "This time you stay and I go," he says gently gazing on him with tenderness and affection. 

Nasir huffs a small laugh but nods and smiles shyly at Agron.  Agron leans in and softly presses his lips to Nasir's in a gentle kiss of apologies and promises.  Agron caresses his cheek to Nasir's surprised but gentle smile.  Agron looks away and fortifies himself to leave his Little Man before he turns to leave with Spartacus to Capua. 

 


End file.
